Protection Leveling Build 20 31 0
This guide is intended for Paladins level 40+ to get into AoE grinding. You can also tank dungeons with this build, but multiple mobs will be annoying to hold aggro with when first pulling. Build at 40 (5/5) (3/3) (5/5) (3/3) (2/2) You will have an option for 2 points depending on your play style. Suggested: (2/3) if you just want more base aggro while tanking. (2/5) the 4 in defense will allow you to be in more control of the crits happening to you. Since most abilities proc on a crit against you, just /sit or use a sit macro to get a crit whenever you want one. These points are yours to play with as you wish. (5/5) (4/5) At 40 this build will allow you to AoE grind multiple melee mobs while leveling. Every time Redoubt proccs you will use Holy Shield and interchange Seal of Light and Seal of Wisdom depending on what you need. For harder hitting mobs use Blessing of Sanctuary or stick with Blessing of Wisdom for less downtime. The more you are crit the more you will strike and the more Seal of Light will procc to heal you, which is usually more than the mobs are hitting you. If a caster is in the group tank them down first! The next set of talents will get you to Consecration for AoE aggro tanking. 41-45: (5/5) 46-50: (5/5) 51: This will create the ability for the to grab multiple targets and hold onto them using Consecration and Righteous Fury, or it adds a bit of extra dps if not tanking. Divine intellect provides the extra mana needed for the spells you will use either healing or holding aggro. Seal of Righteousness (SoR) is considered by most to be tanking seal in vanilla and one of you main aggro generators. Judgement should be used to pull mobs and during the fight as your taunt if you happen to lose aggro. 52-54: (3/3) 55: (1/5) *You can play with this point 56-60: (5/5) Now not only will you be able to tank every dungeon and off tank some raid bosses, but now you are also a healing god. With +healing gear, down-ranking spells, and Blessing of Light paladins are masters at keeping tanks and small groups alive. Since in most raid counters you will still be expected to heal and cleanse. And in PvP if you make friends with the imp blessing of freedom and all the epic heals. ' Some inspection ' This build relies on two things: Stamina and Mana. With Holy Shield and Seal of Light you'll be able to take on 5+ melee targets at once, Just be sure to kill any casters first while AoE grinding. There's also the maintenance factor, which is the hope that you're trying your best to upgrade your equipment as you go, and not trying to pass over progression in favor of the quick and easy. "Of the Eagle" gear is best at low levels. Your primary attributes, in this order, are Stamina and Intellect while leveling (as well as armor if tanking) . The reasons for this are as follows - Stamina which is useful to all classes provides you with more health, and more health means more survive-ability allowing you to last longer. Intellect provides you with a larger mana pool allowing you to uses your abilities more often with less downtime. At 60 you will start looking into +healing for your healing set and +def for those crushing bosses. Other than that you will use any +spdmg gear pretty much to tank in. Many weapons and abilities become even stronger with +spell damage plate. Rotation This depends on what you are doing at the time. Leveling with Holy Shield: ''' AoE grind your heart out! Use Seal of Light and Seal of Wisdom interchangeably and you'll be able to stay in the fight for a long time with multiple mobs killing themselves on your shield. Just try to stick to the melee mobs, casters ignore your armor and will eat your life, just be sure to change you aura! '''Tanking Dungeons: Make sure you have Righteous Fury on! You will cast Seal of Righteousness and Holy Shield before pulling mobs, run in, slap one with a Judgement, instantly recast Seal of Righteousness. Holy Shield when Redoubt procs or you are just tanking too much damage. If you are 51+ cast a strong Consecration then reapply a lower rank Consecration as needed. If you're having problems with aggro give your dps Blessing os Salvation. If you have someone sapping or polymorphing a mob make sure you pull the group back so Consecration and any shield ability Like does not break it. Be sure to bring water! While you are learning you will waste a ton of mana during each pull and other players don't want to wait for their tank to drink, though it gives time to casters to do the same.